New Generation
by In The Forest
Summary: An adventure that young Soulkit would never forget. Soulkit and her two brothers, Minnowkit and Silverkit, have destinies ahead of them. For one, a forbidden romance. Another, a chance of the lifetime. And the last is cobwebs and coldsfoot. Which is which?
1. Chapter 1, Let's go!

Chapter 1

Soulkit woke up restless. Today she was going to be apprenticed! She prodded Minnowkit and Silverkit with her paw. "Come on Minnowkit and Silverkit! We are going to become apprentices!" Soulkit exclaimed. Minnowkit and Silverkit jolted up with that. Their mother, Whitesnow, said "There is no need to rush into thi-". "Let all cats old enough to swim join here by the river for a clan meeting!" Talonstar called. Soulkit, Minnowkit, and Silverkit rushed over to where the other cats were gathering. Stoneheart, their father, was watching with pride. "Minnowkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Minnowpaw. Your mentor will be Wildheart. I hope Wildheart will pass down all she knows to you." Minnowpaw touches noses with Wildheart. "Silverkit,you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your full medicine cat name, you will be known as Silverpaw. Your mentor will be Graystorm. I hope Graystorm will pass down all he knows to you." Silverpaw touches noses with Graystorm. "Soulkit,you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Soulpaw. Your mentor will be Bramblespirit. I hope Bramblespirit will pass down all she knows to you." Soulpaw, excited, ran about to Bramblespirit to touch noses with her, almost toppling her down. Later that day, the apprentices went to go to bed. Soulpaw said hi to Thornpaw and Ashpaw. Thornpaw's mentor is Stoneheart. Ashpaw's is Tawnyface.


	2. Chapter 2-Being Medicine Cat Apprentice

Silverpaw couldn't believe he was a medicine cat apprentice. He was super excited. Minnowpaw and Soulpaw are in good paws. He was going to make sure he became the best medicine cat that StarClan had ever seen! While daydreaming, he zoned out and Graystorm nipped him to get him awake. "Stop zoning out, Silverpaw! What cures whitecough?" "Catmint. If there is a cough, tansy or borage is good as well. "Good. Now who was the cat who discovered that( he likes to teach history as well)" "... Who is Cloudspots?" "Why are you phrasing thus as a question Silverpaw?", in between he did a cat shrug, "well, it is correct." "

_Later on..._ "Let's help Thornpaw. He has a bleeding paw." Graystorm gave Silver paw the necessary items to help the wound. Silverpaw came in ready. "Thornpaw!'How's my brother and sister's training going on?" Thornpaw smiled "Fine actually, Silverpaw. But before the pleasantries, can you heal my paw?" "Sure, Thornpaw." Silverpaw did it naturally, and it looked like he did it all his life. It was amazing.

* * *

I guess I'm taking cats for this one too. Soulpaw and Silverpaw are set. Who wants Minnowpaw ;-) I forgot to mention in SOFF but 1. I'm making a Halloween special for both. Most likely a AU one-shot as well for it. Thornpaw and Ashpaw I think are free to (I don't remember if introduced yet.) By the way, this feels awkward when I'm typing this up so when I post it please review so I know I'm not talking to myself.


	3. Filler 1 - My excuse

Well, last review made me think, I need to explain that, don't I? I thank you for you criticism and I refuse to delete the flame I think it's called? Anyway, any flame is good, as long as it's not a nonsense flame and doesn't explain why it's not good. This may be an excuse to some, others an explanation, but here it is. Why Silverpaw gets it right every time. By the way, I wrote that scene a long time ago and it holds my newby sense in it. Probably not long ago, but long enough for me not to remember. (Which means i could've written it the day before.) I'm thinking of changing Minnowpaw to Goldpaw/ Heartpaw. Does anyone get what I did there? Btw, I did Soul and Silverpaw on accident. Also, If anyone replies why, I give them a cookie.(But who would want to?) (Btw, I'm naturally angsty so in my books, you won't find much angst because a lot is in the AN. TO THE EXPLANATION/EXCUSE! Also the photo is made by kira-mint-tsuneo on Deviantart.

* * *

The First Day

"What cures whitecough!" Graystorm yelled in his new apprentice's ear. "Ahh!" Silverpaw fell over. "Well? What is it?!" Graystorm yelled. Silverpaw guessed "Uhh... Err... Coltsfoot?" "Wrong! That is for kitten-cough and sometimes for cracked or sore paws!" Graystorm stormed out, giving the apprentice a small piece of knowledge.

Second

Graystorm asks the question again. "Lavender?" "Wrong again! They gave me a mousebrained kit instead of an apprentice! Lavender cures fever and chills. A more unfortunate effect is that it is also used to hide the scent of death." Silverpaw got sad at that, and for the rest of the day, Graystorm was nicer to him.

Third

Graystorm asks again, nicer this time. "C-catmint?" Silverpaw is afraid to ask, for this time it could be another death related herb. "That is correct, Silverpaw. Now, who discovered catmint?" Silverpaw freaked out this time. How was _he _supposed to know that? "It's Cloudspots. Until the day you get them right right away, I'll keep quizzing you."

* * *

There is my excuse/explanation. Also, I will be adding Lunarpaw into as well in here. She will be in ShadowClan and have a brother. (I am probably going to have her role as support in here. Her brother is the other main character. Hint hint.)


	4. Chapter 3-Lunarpaw Loudpaw

I want to update my two other stories but I won't until i finish two more entries in this one. Amazing that my newer stories give me more interest than the first one I wrote does. I promised myself that I won't quit in the middle of a story so I won't. Also, I'm glad ExplosionsAreFun agrees with me about ceremonies sounding like wedding receptions.

* * *

(This is Forest Territory because that was the one I began with)

As Soulpaw and Minnowpaw patrolled their borders, Soulpaw scented two cats. Minnowpaw didn't notice yet, and their mentors said they were going to report the fox scent in their territory. Without warning, two cats attacked them. While the male was on top of Soulpaw, Minnowpaw and the she-cat were fighting.

Soulpaw POV

Soulpaw hissed at the ShadowClan cat. He must be an apprentice, for he looks only a few moons older than her. "Let go of me, you mangy pelt!" "Naw, I rather just hold you down while my sister is fighting that other apprentice." the tom said with a sneer. The tom yawned and laid on Soulpaw, using his weight and her thin body as his advantage. She didn't like how close he was to her, or how comfortable he seemed by it. So Soulpaw did the only thing she could think of, so she bit his tail, which he was mouse-brained enough to tease her with. "Ow! You... You... Fishbreath she-kit!" He hissed. Soulpaw gave him the only thing she could, which was a scar on his leg. "Something to remember me by, frogbreath. Now get off RiverClan's territory or I wi-" "Soulpaw! Watch out!" If Minnowpaw said anything else, she didn't hear for she was tackled by the she-cat. "Leave my littermate, Loudpaw, alone!" the she-cat screeched. Loudpaw nicked Soulpaw's ear, while whispering in her ear "And something to remember _me _by, my sweet Soulpaw." He laughed at her submissive form and left with his supposed sister. Before Soulpaw could register what had just happened, she blanked out.

Minnowpaw POV (I was originally going to do his fight, but I want this short)

Minnowpaw was worried as he dragged Soulpaw back into camp. They weren't even suppose to fight. While he had more scratches, she had permanent damage. That nick will stay with here forever. And so will that darned Loudpaw with his sister. He knew he was in trouble when he dragged her into the medicine den. If Soulpaw didn't die of shock, she will be by Graystorm. Imagine what their littermate, Silverpaw, will say.

* * *

I'M DONE EXPLOSIONSAREFUN! As I was typing this up, she kept pmming me with their impatient self. I'm not really mad, BUT I'M DONE!


	5. Chapter 4 - Gathering

Well, here is another chapter. This is again for all of you who actually like this story, and my impatient friend who has now found Perry the Platypus's hat. Note that I do not own the clan names, what a gathering of cats are called, the ranks, the past in warrior cats, the actual title for warrior cats, or Perry the Platypus's hat. I do not own Lunarpaw either. I do own the other cats. Most are regular cat descriptions.

* * *

RiverClan

Leader **Talonstar - **An orange eyed she-cat with a dull yellow pelt

Deputy **Wildheart - **A green eyed she-cat with ginger pelt.

Apprentice - **Minnowpaw - **Blue eyed tom with gray pelt

Medicine Cat **Graystorm - **A green eyed tom with a blue pelt.

Apprentice - **Silverpaw - **A blue eyed tom with a silver pelt

Warriors **Stoneheart- **A gray with black stripes tom with blue eyes.

Apprentice - **Thornpaw - **A blue eyed she-cat with a red color pelt

**Bramblespirit - **A blue eyed she-cat with a ginger pelt.

Apprentice - **Soulpaw - **A silver she-cat with a nick on her ear and blue eyes.

**Whitesnow - **A white she-cat with blue eyes.

**Tawnyface **- a pale tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentice - **Ashpaw -** A blue eyed she-cat with a ginger colored pelt and a grey foot

Queens **Raindrop **– Mate - Stoneheart Kits:** Mosskit, Splashkit**

Elders **Eaglerain - **A gray tom with blue eyes**  
**

**Iciclestream - **a pale gray she-cat and a white stripe on their forehead that looks like an icicle and a white chest with bright blue eyes

WindClan

Leader **Magpiestar **- a black-and-white tom with huge, water-blue eyes

Deputy **Buzzardflight **- a muscular a muscular tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat **Mistfur** - a gray she-cat with ice-blue eyes

Warriors **Addertail **- big, dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Gorsewing **- a small, muscular, ginger tabby-and-white tom with blue eyes

**Lionfur **-a big, pale golden brown tabby tom with dark green eyes

**Sootcloud **- a light gray tom with blue eyes

**Thistletail **- a long-haired white she-cat with amber eyes and a pointed tail

Queens **Pipermist **- a silver tabby-and-white she-cat with brilliant clear blue eyes (**Mate:** Addertail **Kit:** **Pricklekit**)

Elders **Eaglebelly **- a broad-faced gray she-cat with green eyes**  
**

ThunderClan

Leader **Amberstar **- a light brown tabby tom with piercing amber eyes

Deputy **Dewfur **- a light brown tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Medicine Cat** Birdsong **- a light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes**  
**

Apprentice - **Lilyshine** - a tortoiseshell she-cat with shining blue eyes

Warriors **Mistfire **- a well-muscled, slender, lithe, ginger tom with fiery-blue eyes**  
**

** Nightwing - **a black tom with green eyes**  
**

**Snowfire - **a white tom with amber eyes

Apprentice** - ****Larchpaw** - a lithe, ginger tom with green eyes**  
**

** Snowhawk - **a white tom with piercing amber eyes**  
**

** Sweetheart - **a small, white she-cat with tortoiseshell patches and amber eyes**  
**

** Swiftwind- a** lithe dark brown tabby tom with green eyes**  
**

Apprentice** - ****Molepaw** - a pale gray tabby tom with amber eyes**  
**

Queens **Mosstail - **a small brown tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes (Mate: Amberstar Kits: Cherrykit, Raindropkit)

Elders **Littlestream - **a dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with ice-blue eyes

**Moleheart - **a pale gray she-cat with yellow eyes**  
**

** Padbelly - **gray-and-ginger she-cat with green eyes

ShadowClan**  
**

Leader **Friskstar - **a silver-and-white tabby she-cat**  
**

Deputy **Petalheart **- a tortoiseshell she-cat with dark blue eyes**  
**

Apprentice** - Loudpaw - **A smoky black tom with a scar on his leg and has green eyes.

Medicine Cat **Blossommist** - a black she-cat with blue eyes**  
**

Warriors **Driftsong **- a gray tom with amber eyes

Apprentice -** Lunarpaw **- all black with silver paws, ears, tip of tail, and belly with startling blue eyes

**Mistwing - **brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Sparrowfoot - **orange eyed tom with a dull yellow pelt

Apprentice** - Tinypaw -** a small black tom with one white paw, and pale, icy-blue eyes.

Elders **Dewbelly - **ragged dappled gray tom with blue eyes

**Rubyflame -** a light gray she-cat with blue eyes

** Sockflight -** a black tom with a white muzzle, paws, and tail tip with blue eyes

* * *

As Soulpaw followed Minnowpaw and Silverpaw, she was amazed by the scents of all the cats around them. She saw all kinds of cats. Then, she saw one in particular. _Loudpaw_, Soulpaw thought. He and his sister was with another apprentice, who was identified as Tinypaw by Ashpaw. Ashpaw pushed Soulpaw into the ShadowClan cats, who knocked over Loudpaw. "What was that for, Ashpaw!" Soulpaw yelled at her friend. Ashpaw had disappeared in the crowd, however, so it looks like she had fallen into him. "Clumsy she-cat! Watch where you're go-, oh, it's _you_." Loudpaw stared at her as he picked himself up. "It's not _my_ fault Ashpaw decided to get me talking to some apprentices other than ours, she pushed me into _you!_" Soulpaw practically screeched at the tom. As she started walking away, Loudpaw did something that will plague her nightmares. he grabbed her, by the tail, with his teeth and pulled her closer to him.

"Be a good fishie and let me sleep on your pretty white fur." Loudpaw, who was surprised that he got the pretty out, was relieved that the she-cat under him only cared about who was on top. "Let me go! I'm not your moss to lay on! I'm not moss at all!"Soulpaw squirmed underneath him when her mentor, he hoped, came to get her. "Let go of my daughter _now_ Loudpaw." Soulpaw looked up with hope at her father. "Stoneheart! This big oaf won't leave me alone!" Soulpaw cried out, who voice was smothered by Loudpaw's tail (I love making my cats feel lesser than another), which she wanted to bite _so_ bad but there was a truce tonight. "What's going on, Stoneheart?" "Petalheart, your apprentice is _laying _on Soulpaw. Is that how your apprentices to talk?" Stoneheart and Petalheart looked ready to attack any moment, when Amberstar called the meeting to begin. Loudpaw reluctantly got up from Soulpaw, which when no one was looking, swiped a lick on the ear he scratched and whispered "We'll find each other in our dreams, our your nightmares, anyways." a cold chuckle was emitted from the tom as he walked away, leaving Soulpaw frozen on the spot with fear. _How does he know_, Soulpaw thought, _the I dream of him every night? _

After Amberstar and Magpiestar finished their reports, the four apprentices names were called. As RiverClan walked back, Soulpaw was as scared as ever. _What will happen from me?_ Soulpaw thought desperately.

* * *

So much, dear Soulpaw, so much. Well Loudpaw is getting creepier the minute. As fellow author ExplosionsAreFun commented/reviewed on, it should be known that, even though the name may suck, the names are to hint at you who they are REINCARNATED from. Their BLOOD siblings. One of them may rule HIS CLAN someday.


End file.
